Comeback
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: It's been ten years since Zim left. Leaving all the people who cared about him behind. And of course he'd be back when I finally got to move on. ZIMXDIB! :
1. Chapter 1

Summery: It's been ten years since Zim last disappeared leaving behind everyone who cared about him. Of course.. He'd be back now that I've finally forgot about him.

**A/N: So this beginning is gonna be pretty lame. In fact this entire story may be lame… Sorry.**

Dib's pov:

"Aren't you cute?" I say with a smile watching the girl before me as she bobs her head to the music. But of course she doesn't notice me. She never does on the first try. I walk over to her grabbing her chin in my hand. Her eyes widen when I kiss her but once she notices who it is she kisses me back.

"Oh my gosh. You scared me." She whispers when they part.

I lean my head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry but when you have your ear buds in you never hear me."

"Well your kisses always get my attention." She says with one of those gentle smiles. I've always loved those about her. My girlfriend for a year and a half now.

We meant during our first year in collage. I was still in paranormal studies and she was actually taking a course. I remember our first conversation.

_This girl was really getting on my nerves. She kept whispering to herself like an idiot. He could pick out the words. "Everyone… freaks… why me…" Finally I explode. _

"_Do you have something to say?"_ _I snap._

"_Yeah. I didn't think all the people in here would be so fucking creepy!"_

"_Really now?" I spat. _

"_Yes! It's a fucking serious study! This isn't the Wicca class. Which I have nothing against I'm just saying it's obviously not the same thing!"_

_I feel my face soften and look at her in awe. "Then why are you here?"_

_She shrugs. "Because the paranormal fascinates me."_

_I only found out later that she was going to be a psychologists. And then I was even more shocked that she didn't view me as a freak. Because she was pretty damn good at her job. Same time she had as many problems as the next girl. But all that mattered was that he found the love of his life. _

"_Oh my god!" She suddenly shoots up, and that's when I hear it… Nothing. _

"_Where the fuck is Erica!" We both scream. Frantically running around the room. _

"_Erica get your fucking ass out here you ball sucking tramp!" She screams . Oh yeah did I forget to mention she cusses? Sorry. _

_A blonde emerges from her bedroom, her button down shirt all the way open revealing her tan breasts. She was obviously hung over. "What do you want… God you both look hot tonight you wanna join us?" _

_I exchange looks with my girlfriend. She was drunk. Again. "That's it I'm calling the cops." I snap._

"_No don't!" Brianna begs. But it was to late… _

_She's refusing to talk to me now. She walked out last night after the cops came to retrieve her drunken sister. And yes I can blame her. It's sad how she spends so much time assisting her sister and her alcoholism. _

_And that's when he hears it. A knock on his door. He rushes to the door thinking it was Brianna. But when he get's there he see's the biggest shock of his life… _

"_Zim?"_


	2. Chapter 2

That was all I could say. Looking at the green boy who I thought was gone.. Well I guess he is. He's no longer a boy, he's now a man. His skin is still the same shade of green. But slightly darker. And he's a few inches taller then me. Who's now about a little over 6 feet. But what really got me was that he wasn't wearing that stupid disguise. He was himself.. And he was wounded.

"Oh my god what happened." I yell as the invader fell into me.

"Please help me.." He mummers before passing out.

At that moment I knew what I had to do… And trust me I was going to get killed one thousand times for this one.

"He's going to be fine." The silky voice of Jason Fredrick sliced though the room. Putting his pulse checker around his neck.

"Thanks." I smiled.

He took this as his cute to sit down. He was always so caution less. "So how's the girlfriend going to feel about your first boyfriend and last boyfriend just lounging around in her house."

I blush. It's true Jason was my last boyfriend. There was something so alluring about him from his bright blue eyes to the jet black hair that hung in his face. No one would think he's a trained doctor with all those piercing. His lip, eyebrow, ears which had piercing all over and even his tongue. Only I knew how he got a vibrating tongue ring.

"Actually she's not here. Called the cops on her precious Erica." I scoffed.

"Ah. Well come now, we both know they keep each other's dirty little secrets." Jason laughs bitterly.

**Zim's POV.**

**I wake up with the most groggily feeling. My eyes can hardly open but I force them to. And when I open them I feel my heart skip a beat. **

**Dib. Yes I remember! He was the first person I went to. The first person who I begged for help. The last person I left. He looks so different now. Well for him. He wasn't wearing his trench coat, instead he was wearing a pale grey shirt and blue jeans. His hair still stuck up and his skin was as pale as ever. One thing that really made me smile. He kept his glasses. But I wasn't ready to face him especially since I heard another voice in the room. I look up to see another man. And my heart sank as I struggled to listen. **

"**She told me she stopped." **

"**Don't give me that shit Dib! I can always smell the puke in this house!"**

"**That's Erica." **

"**I know Erica, she's a stoned piece of shit but she isn't bulimic."**

**I can hear him go silent. And then I feel someone look at me. **

"**So this is the first person you fell for? I'll tell you buddy you do have odd taste." He says with a cruel laugh. But I can hear his undertone. He's jealous. **

**Dib laughs. "I guess I do.. Yeah this is Zim."**

"**What's he doing here." **

**I can hear him sigh. And it makes me tense. **

"**I don't know. The fuckers been gone for ten years." **

**I open my eyes then. Just a little to see Dib's face. I hurt him by coming here. But I had no where else to go. I watch the other man get closer. **

"**Don't trust him man." He says with a look so serious it makes him want to throw up. **

"**Like I would. The boy left me ten years ago!"**

"**But he came back a man. Sweets. What are you doing with a little girl anyway?" A voice intrudes. Dib feels himself jumping out of his skin at that southern voice. **

"**Brianna!" He screams. **

**Zim can't take it. He can't see that voice. She's behind him .**

"**Ah yeah! Hey girl friend!" The boy waves victoriously. His eyes were practically alive with enthusiasm. **

**Dib glares. **

**Wait… Girlfriend?**

"**Ah, yes. The girl friend. So when I walk out you got the first boyfriend and the last boyfriend in MY house.. Tell me doll am I your only girlfriend?" Her voice was taunting and condescending. Zim instantly hated her. **

"**Actually you were my second." Dib mumbles. **

**She sighs. "This is ridiculous." And with that she sits down and watched me. I open my eyes slightly and she catches it. She gives me a small smile but says nothing. I can get a good look at her. She has wide hazel eyes framed by dark glasses. Long brown hair that was layered across her face. And she was wearing light blue jeans and a pale grey shirt. Damn. Her and Dib looked perfect together. **

"**Your telling me.." Dib sighs moving her legs so he could sit down. She throws them back up in his lap. Jason moves to the other side of the room chilling in the recliner. **

"**So what the fuck happened anyway?" Brianna asks. **

"**Dude he doesn't even know." Came the male from across the room. **

"**Well damn.. Can I take a look at him?" **

"**Be my guest." Dib says. **

**She walks over to me before lightly poking me. **

"**DO NOT TOUCH ZIM!" I yell screaming before noticing that I yelled it then lay back down as if nothing happened. **

**But the stupid earthling starts laughing! Literally laughing! Like she literally falls to the ground and starts laughing so hard she starts to cry…**

"**What stop-stop laughing. DO NOT LAUGH AT ZIM!" I scream once again. **

**This time she slowly sits up looking me right in the eyes. "Well aren't you quite the little child?" **

**I rush to snap at her but Dib steps in quickly. **

"**It's an expression. She's calling you loud." **

"**Actually it's pretty self explanatory. It means your loud, impulsive, and filled with life. Like a child see?" She asks amusement clear in her voice.**

**I growl. **

"**Aw don't mind her Green. She's southern!" The other male says coming up and kneeling down. Mocking her accent. **

"**Oh my god I don't talk like that!" She snaps throwing a book at him. **

"**Hey! Don't wreck your house!" Dib snaps. Which causes them to all look and stare at me again. What the- why? I feel like screaming. But instead I stare back. **

"**So.. You've dated an alien?" They both say at the same time. **

"**It's a skin condition!" I scream. **

"**Listen buddy. I'm a doctor. So don't pull that bull shit with me." **

"**You brought a doctor here?" **

"**Somebody had to fix you!" Dib yells. **

"**But we've dealt with the extraterrestrial before." Brianna says with a shrug. **

"**Actually how sad is it that that's true. It sucks becoming your friend!" Jason shouts. **

"**Shut the fuck up, we've both done dated him!" **

"**Now that's right." He agreed. **

**They hug… Okay so maybe I'm wrong but I thought two ex's weren't supposed to get along.. Unless. **

"**Are you two related?" I ask. **

"**You got that one right!" They both say laughing. **

"**Hm, I isn't gonna lie he's pretty attractive." The girl says. **

"**No you cannot study him." Dib dead pans. **

"**But I wanna find out more about the Irken's!" She complains. **

**Dib shrugs. "Well that's not for me to decide." **

**She smirks. The most evil look going on her face. **

"**I think your forgetting sweetie. Your all in my house, ya'll know he has to stay here right?" **

"**SHIT!" Came the yell from surprisingly all three of them . They turn to stare at me… Again.**


End file.
